The Winter Kiss
by crystal.lokidottir.7
Summary: The Winter Kiss is a small book of many, it is about two lovers. Jack Murdock (The second) and Crystal Lokidottir, Jack is the son of the Daredevil whereas Crystal is the adopted daughter of Loki. The two meet and love begins right away.


The Winter Kiss.

Crystal, a girl with soft curled ginger hair was 15 years old and ready for love. Her eyes glowed a golden brown, with small freckles scattered across her face, her cheeks a rose red with innocent eyes. She often featured in Hollywood's most box selling theatre productions such as Oliver Twist, The Wicked, Peter Pan etc. She lived in a small apartment that her father's Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson had bought for her so she could pursue in her dream career. Her apartment had 3 different areas. The living space and kitchen in one compartment, her bedroom and then an averaged sized bathroom.

The living space had a grey and black fabric circle chair which rotated 360 degrees, to match this she has a 3 seated sofa. The floors are all laminated so the room is neutral; there is a deep red fur rug in the space between the television and the seat. Her television is a Sony, 40inch flat screen, with surround sound and a built in Blu-ray player. To the left of the room there is a large black, glossed bookcase with a variety of books such as: Twilight Saga, The Hunger Games, and Thor comics. On one of the shelves are a beats pill and an IPhone/IPod docking station next to this is an IPhone 5s.

In her kitchen were deep red work surfaces, with a large black fridge and an electronic cooker. There was a George Forman fat burning grill, microwave and toaster. The sink was spreaded across 2 work surfaces. Hanging from the ceiling was a pan rack with all kinds of shaped pans.

The bathroom was tiled lime and sea blue, with a large triangular bath with a small shower next to it. The toilet had 2 flush buttons, a cleaning on and another one for once you've used it. The lighting was little circle lights scattered on the ceiling. The sink was large, with lotions and perfumes scattered around the edge.

Her bedroom was the most luxurious room in the whole house. She had a heart shaped king sized bed with pink love heart patterned bed sheets. On her bed were 10 pillows with different faces of cats and dogs on them. Her wardrobe was a walk in area so she had 3 rails; a rail for dresses, one for tops and the smallest one for different types of bottom wear. She had a wall of drawers which had her underwear in, accessories, jewellery and bags. There were also shelves with many shoes lined out carefully.

The day had been long for Crystal, it was only 12.30pm though but the skies outside were dark and dull, the floor outside was glittering with ice and the air bit you as you walked out of the door. She'd been longing for love ever since she'd moved to Midgard when the wars in Asgard began. She was in a café speaking to a man she'd met just a few days ago, he was called Matt Murdock, his hair was dark and gelled into a neat cut, he had neatly shaved stubble upon his face also, eyes glowing brown. He greeted her with a firm handshake as they sat down.

"Hey Crystal, can I play match maker?" He questions with a look of curiosity as he places his hand on his chin, rubbing the stubble.

She looked to him with a sweet smile and giggled softly then replies.

"Yes you can, that'd be lovely"

He sat up eagerly as he explained that his son was also looking a lover and wondered if she would like to meet him one day. Crystal's eyes lit up as he spoke the words, her heart began to race and her hopes were up high.

"That would be amazing Matt! I'd love to meet Jack!" She stumbles on her words slightly as her mind was in a blur of excitement.

"Great, hold on a moment, he'll be here." Matt looks towards the door when a young man walks through the door.

Crystal's heart skipped a beat as the guy who just walked through the door was so handsome; he had brown hair which was cut into a side fringe, large muscles squashed into his t-shirt. His eyes shining brown also, he began walking and sat on the seat next to her.

"Jack, this is Crystal, and Crystal this is Jack" Matt said smugly seeing the reaction on Crystal's face as Jack walked through the door.

Jack turned to Crystal with a half-smile and spoke softly;

"Oh Hey"

Crystal instantly blushed hard as this handsome man spoke to her. Her mouth moved but no words came out, with embarrassment she looked away and then turned back to him looking more nervous than ever.

"It's so nice to meet you Jack"

"It's lovely to meet you also, so, how are you?" He asked as gently as he looked deeply into her eyes.

The ginger girl began going red whilst he spoke to her. She thought her mind was playing tricks so she looked at him for a long moment before speaking to him, her heart racing.

"I am great, a little cold but apart from that I am great. So, Jack, tell me about yourself?" She speaks quietly as she glares at him with amazement.

Matt stood awkwardly, and then began walking out of the door with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"I'll see you love birds in a while" he spoke as he exited the café.

Crystal waved as Matt left the room, her hands sweating with nervousness. As if she was sat with possibly the hottest guy in Hollywood. She brushed a stray hair out of her face as she looked to him awaiting her answer.

"Well as my father said my name is Jack, I am named after my grandfather and im the son of Black Widow and Daredevil, I am a vigilante in training myself trying to be like my parents it's failing though" He spoke with a nervous laugh at the end of his explanation.

Crystal stared with amazement; she'd heard so many stories about his parents. Her face becomes redder as she realises that she also has to tell him about herself.

"I'm Crystal, adopted daughter of Loki and Thor. My actual parents left me, I am currently working at a theatre company, I'm 15 on Midgard but on Asgard I am apparently much older, how come it's failing?" She speaks with her red cheeks glaring at him.

Jack chuckled slightly at her nervousness; he thought that it was actually quite flattering that a girl this pretty was this scared of speaking to him. He looked to her as he spoke to her again finding her life interesting.

"Well its cause S.H.I.E.L. just so tough on me. Your father is Thor and Loki!? That's Awesome! Thor and my father are close friends, and I met Loki only once when I was little, and I'm 18 by the way" He chuckled as he broke out smiling at her with such happiness. He felt more comfortable around her now.

Crystal's eyes filled with such amazement when he mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D, all that went through her mind was that the man sat in front of her was the most amazing man to walk into her life. Her eyes began watering with happiness; she looked away trying to hide her emotions.

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D!? Oh wow, yeah I love my dad's, they've spoilt me quite a bit but don't worry I am not a spoilt brat that demands everything at once. I've learnt to wait and be patient, I'd love to see you at work, I've always wanted to know about S.H.I.E.L.D" She spoke with a high pitch in her voice, S.H.I.E.L.D was the best organisation in the world, and she'd actually met someone other than her father that works there.

As Crystal messed with her hair she noticed that Jack was glaring at her which evidently made her blush way more than what she was before. She was so nervous now that she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"Ha! That's amazing; most people would be total brats specially bragging that their fathers are gods. Well I can't say much about S.H.I.E.L.D. only because I don't know that much about it I am still in training they are so strict though." He speaks.

"I would expect that they are strict, they deal with top secret stuff don't they? It would be awesome to work with them but one: I'm too young and two: I love my theatre productions that I am involved in. I am usually the main part so I'm well known in Hollywood at the moment" She replies to his explanation whilst twirling her hair.

He looked to her with a glowing smile across his face. He leant forwards then took Crystal's hands within his and spoke with excitement.

"Yes they are, I do believe your father Thor is part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and there Avengers, once im done with my training they say they're going to put me in the New Avengers. Exciting, would you think I'd ever be able to see you act? Cause if you got Hollywood's notice that is just awesome" He looks to her with a smile upon his face getting wider as he speaks with her.

"Yeah you could see me act if that's something you'd like, I could get you in for free and yeah my dad does work for shield but he's not allowed to tell me about it. You're going to be an Avenger! Oh my, that is amazing" Crystal speaks with such passion in her voice. This guy was actually amazing; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jack let her hands go then slowly reached his face rubbing his chin slightly. He then lifts himself up and chuckles to himself, the look in his eyes said that he'd had a thought that was most likely going to be a great idea.

"Well then here's the deal you get me into one of your shows and I'll get you into shield as a visit, deal?" He says with a wink at the end, he holds his hands out indicating that she should take them.

Her eyes widen and she jumps up with excitement. As she jumps she stumbled over the table landing on Jacks lap, she quickly stood looking at him with red cheeks.

"Yes! That is the best deal I've ever heard! Which show would you like to see me in: The Wicked or Oliver Twist?" She speaks holding her hand and shaking his many times that it became slightly awkward.

The handsome man chuckled as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss upon it. He looked deep into her eyes thinking about which show to see, that's when he decided.

"The Wicked please I love the sound of it. Kinda' spooky sounding don't you think?"

She giggled at the kiss her face going redder by the second; she took her phone out and sent a simple and small text to her agent. As she did this she walked out of the café waiting for Jack to follow.

"It's done; I've text my agent when he's free he'll get you on my guest list! Is tomorrow a good day for you?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well it depends, is today a good day for you?" He asks waiting for her to question his preference of dates. He had a smug look on his face as she looks into his eyes with confusion.

"Yes, it is a great day today, is tomorrow a bad time? I'm on stage in 3 hours, you could come help me get ready if you'd like?"

"As long as I get to take you out afterwards!"

"O...of course you can take me out! Shall we go now so I can look my best for the show?" She stumbles over her words with excitement. Her heart racing faster than ever before.

As the night proceeds Jack helps her get ready for her show by painting her green, as she was Elphaba, he sat on the front row watching her sing with amazement. However he didn't even know that she was more nervous than she's ever been; knowing that someone was there to see just her.

Once the show had finished Crystal walked into the showers and cleaned off all the green paint. She wondered into her dressing room not paying attention when Jack walks in with a bouquet of flowers smiling. Crystal squeaks in shock as she was in just a towel, she quickly presses the towel hard to her body as she sits down,

"Hello Jack! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon, I'll just get dressed" She trembles as she begins putting on her long red dress which had a gap in the side missing so you could see her waist.

"That's alright, take your time. I have all night with you." He chuckles as he speaks.

She stands up walking towards him whilst she places her hair in a ponytail, her cheeks red from embarrassment, her heart was now racing as she knew there day would be beginning now. Jack walks to her and hands her the roses, he takes her hand as he begins to walk with her.

"First, I thought we could go for a walk in the park?" He said.

"A walk in the park would be perfect Jack, I look forward to it" She speaks with a giggle in her voice.

They walked around the park for nearly 5 minutes in pure silence, the moment was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was glistening, it made the park shine beautifully.

"You were amazing tonight I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He exclaims to end the silence.

"Really?! Nobody has ever said that to me before! I was so nervous" She said squeezing his hand with excitement, her eyes widened as she looked into his.

"Then maybe that kiss on the cheek did you give you that luck it was dazzling your voice perfect the play perfect I love it I loved it so much" He simply replies squeezing her hand back with acknowledgment.

They walked hand in hand, swaying slightly when they come to a stop. The young people look up to the moon and breathe slowly watching their breath in the misted night.

"Oh Jack, you are so kind with your words! You're actually perfect."

"An you're the girl I have only ever dreamed of" He whispered into her ear as he held her hand tighter.

"I am? That is the kindest thing anyone has said to me." Crystal blushed whilst gazing lovingly into his eyes.

At that moment Jack turned to her and placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He looks into her eyes with affection and begins to speak.

"Can I keep you?" He whispers softly into her ear as he held her even closer.

"Yes! Of course you can!" She exclaims with excitement as her voice was slightly louder than intended, she then rested her head on his chest softly.

"Then can you be my, everything, my girlfriend?" he declared with such happiness in his voice.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend! It would mean the world to me!" Crystal spoke with such happiness.

Once she'd finished speaking she tip-toed and kissed him shyly. However, Jack took her face in his hands gently and began kissing her deeply with love. They kissed for many minutes before they needed to catch their breaths.

"I love you Crystal" He expressed with a soft voice.

This was the best winter kiss Crystal and Jack had ever encountered.

Too be continued..


End file.
